Ball is Life
by Xxxluxybxby
Summary: Royal Woods vs Maryland
1. The Loud Court

(No this is not gonna be a cheesy romance fanfiction. This is just the first chapter.)

The new girl

"LETS GO!"Lincoln screamed as the basketball fell to the ground.

He turn around and flexed for the small crowd of kids surrounding the black court. Lincoln walked boastfully to the other side of the court as Clyde came and gave him a hard handshake.

They growled in each others faces,and just hyped each other up.

"Watch out!"Polly Pain alerted from the other side of the court.

Lincoln and Clyde's head jerked up in unison.

Lincoln then saw a kid in a red and black collor shirt speed past him dribbling the basketball.

Before he could move his feet the kid threw the ball in the air right in front of the net and a kid in a sweaty white t shirt gracefully jumped at the ball and dunked it.

"Whoops."Clyde said,dumbfounded by how quick that happened.

"Yall kids suck!"The kid in the white t grunted as he jogged past them.

The two kids went to the other side to extage handshakes with their 1 other teammate.

"Lesson learned"Lincoln said.He straighted his face and inbounded the ball.

Lincoln dribbed down the court with a focused look on his face.

"N-O SMOKE!"Polly yelled from the corner.

Thats code for screen cut and dish if you didn't know.

"Red."Clyde whispered in his ear.

Thats code for dish it to polly.

Clyde ran to Lincolns defender and set a screen on his right side.

(Set slow motion on everybody but Lincoln)

"Remember what Lynn taught you."Lincoln thought to himself.

He ran to the right and watched the kid get caught on the screen and shove Clyde to the ground in. As the kid got closer to him he looked around for Pollys position on the court.

She was sprinting past his back to the left corner of the court, her defender trying to keep up.

Lincoln smiled menacingly. "Right on time."He chuckled.

He stepped back and pollys defender smashed into him,knocking the glasses of his face but he managed to stay on his feet.

Out of blurry vision he saw the purple of pollys shorts still sprinting.

He darted the ball to polly as the other teams' heads slowly turned to her in shock.

Lincoln reached for his glasses hoping

they weren't broken.He smiled as he rubbed the lenses and nothing felt cracked. He slipped them on just in time to see polly get absolutely denied.

Couple things wrong here. Number one how did the kid get to polly so fast, and number two why was polly even at the rim.

N-O smoke calls for her to take a corner shot.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Lincoln said louder than he intended."Polly what the hell?!"

He turned and sprinted to get on defense. Just as he got next to the kid in the white t shirt he felt a pain in his stomach. It felt like his lungs were emptied of air and the lose of breath dazed him and made his legs weak. He coughed up blood as the kid sprinted to the rim. He caught a pass from his teammate and did a smooth lay up.

Lincoln fell to the ground clenching his stomach. He started coughing and wheezing as a loud "ohhhhhh" could be heard from the small crowd.

"Timeout!" Clyde announced. "Lincoln, you ok bro?"

Lincoln didn't answer. Instead he gripped the fabric of his shirt and whimpered.

"Wtf bro, how you just gone elbow my friend in the stomach like that?" Clyde barked to the other team.

Polly stepped in.

"Chill dude we play we don't fight." Polly growled.

She walked past Clyde in the direction of the white haired boy laying on the ground, motionless. She bent down on one knee and shoke him.

"Hey Linc what happened bro?"Polly asked.

He groaned and rolled on his back.

"Alright" She spat. Clyde, help me get em on the bench."

Clyde grabbed Lincolns arm and helped him up. They helped Lincoln limp his way to the bench and called in another player. That player was Named Marcus Desean, a small forward for the royal woods high school basketball team. A white kid with a moahawk, one earing, and a sleeveless shirt on.

When he stepped on to the court. They looked at him as if he were an alien.

A bunch of girls from the small crowd of kids swarmed around Lincoln.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy Linky!" A girl with brown hair and a pink shirt squealed.

"Hi." He mumbled awkwardly and took another sip of water. He didn't know who any of these girls were. Just as another one of them touched his hair he heard a stuck up sounding voice.

"HEY,back off before I get mad!" Lincoln jerked his head around to see lola giving all of those random girls the devil eyes.

They quickly retreated and lola stepped forward.

"Hey Linky!" She chirped.

Lincoln looked behind her to see all of his sisters walking up to the bench.

Lynn punched him in the shoulder before saying anything and gave hearty laugh.

"Ha, Lincoln you're a bench warmer now."Lynn snickered.

"NO!"Lincoln blurted. He took a deep breath. "I just got the wind knocked outta me that's all." He said calmly and took another sip of water.

"Oooook then."Lynn teased. "It's okay to be a benchwarmer they get the easy job."

"Shut up Lynn." Lincoln grunted.

"Hey." A feminine voice called from behind the bench. Everyone turned around to see the source of the voice.

"HEY DIDN'T I SAY-"Lola started.

"Hold on lola!" Lincoln chided in and let go of her mouth."Now what were you saying?"

Lincoln took a good look at the girl.

She looked a lot like lynn with the hair and face shape but her eyes had a brown glow to them. She sported a black jersey that leaked past her hips and he wasn't sure if she was wearing shorts or not because the jersey covered her thighs. The jersey had the number 0 on it.

"Can I play with you guys?" She mumbled just loud enough for Lincoln to hear.

Lincoln laughed.

"Sure, I just hope you can keep up." He chuckled.

She chuckled a little and walked forward to sit on the opposite side of the bench. When she got closer Lincoln saw that she was taller than him. Lincoln stood up.

"Check in!"Lincoln squawked.

"We're gonna change the teams, they forfeited." Marcus grunted.

Lynn jumped up next to him.

"1,2,3,4,5,6!" Lynn exclaimed. "Even numbers, Im in!"

*Everyone but the new girl groans*

"You're team capital Linc." Marcus said, chest passing the ball to Lincoln.

"Alright."Lincoln said as he looked at his options.

His eyes fell on the new girl.

He looked her in the eyes.

"Clyde." He announced, not breaking eye contact with her.

Clyde handed the ball to Marcus and he chest passed it to the new girl.He didn't know her name but he gave her a gesture and she got the message.

She handed the ball to Lincoln who knew his next pick before he touched the it.

He darted the ball to Lynn.

"Yeeeeeaah!" Lynn chanted as she punched him in the shoulder.

He saw polly give him look. It's sort of like that look you give someone when they pour the milk before the cereal.

He smiled at her though because he knew she was joking.

She laughed at his smile and everyone went with their teammates for a huddle.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen since im the only point guard here, I call plays." Lynn commanded. "So why don't yall pull up yall skirts and lets give em work!"

*Groans*

"Lynn on three!" Lynn chanted. ONE TWO THR-hey where are you going?

Lynn ran to catch up with them.


	2. The Loud Court Pt2

"Alright!" Lincoln announced with a smile. "Y'all ready to lose!"

"Ill make you eat those words Lincoln." Polly giggled. Her face straightened. "Check."

She darted the ball to Lynn who was lost in space. The ball smacked her right on the 1 on her jersey.

"Huh, what?"Lynn asked, seemingly unfazed by ball.

Lincoln saw the orange ball bounce back to his feet.

"Nothing." He assured.

He picked up the ball and bounced it back to polly.

Polly darted the ball back to Lincoln, who barely caught it out of surprise.

As soon as the ball made contact with his hands, he passed the ball to lynn.

You would thing being guarded by a high school Junior would slow an 8th grader down with ease. That couldn't be farther from the truth right now.

Lynn sprinted right past Marcus, leaving him at the 3 point line looking lost.

As Lincoln watched lynn sprint to the hoop he gave himself a mental pat on the back for picking her.

He started walking the other way to get on defense.

As his head turned he saw a orange streak out of the corner of his eye.

A choir of "oooooohs" erupted from the crowd.

He jerked his head around just in time to see the new girl save the ball from rolling out of bounds. She stood up straight and cocked her arm back.

Lincoln looked behind him and saw her target.

Polly was running to the other side of the court, not even paying attention to the ball.

The new girl had her target in sight and flung the ball across the court.

Polly turned around just in time to see the ball cutting though the air.

Lincoln watched as polly caught the ball made the shot.

She stared him down as she jogged up the court.

He shook that off and rolled the ball to Clyde for the inbound.

"Good block dude!" Polly giggled giving the new girl a clap on the hand.

Everything then clicked in Lincolns head.

Clyde inbounded the ball and Lincoln took it up the court.

Lincoln was amused by who was guarding him.

The new girl looking like she was ready for any move Lincoln made.

Lincoln chuckled and dribbled the ball lower. He tossed the ball to Clyde and ran to the right side of his brown haired defender. He put his back to her chest and called for the ball. The ball flew from Clydes hands into Lincolns.

Lincoln faked quickly to his right side

and spun to the left, losing his defender.

He ran to the paint where he Marcus was waiting. Lincoln saw him and didn't want to take his chances. However, lynn was running up right behind him.

As if a reflex he alley - ooped the ball over Marcus, who had attempted to jump for it.

Lynn didn't disappoint. She snatched the ball out of the air and slamed it right over Marcus's head.

Lincoln turned to the new girl, who looked like she seen a ghost.

She suddenly bursted up the court. Lincoln turned and saw the polly running up court with the ball too so he ran to keep up with the new girl.


	3. The Loud Court Pt3

(45 minutes later)

Lincoln was practically gasping for air.

The whole time the new girl had a comeback for every time he would score.

The last 20 points had been them making back to back plays.

The thing that bothered Lincoln is how unfazed she was.

She didn't even look tired.

Speaking of her, there she was running up the court with Lincoln on her hip. She stepped back which shook Lincoln off of her. She looked up from the three point line a took the shot.

The net almost whistled as it sunk through the hoop.

She jogged up the court so humbly. As if she didn't even care she hit the shot.

Lincoln caught the inbound and ran up the court.

"Do you ever get tired?" Lincoln panted with a chuckle.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Lincoln just shook it off. He attempted to pass the ball to Clyde, but the ball was hit to half court by polly.

Lincoln dashed to it like a hawk does to it's prey.

Just as it was rolling out of bounds, Lincoln leaped for it.

In mid air he saw another hand throw it back to the court.

He crashed into the mystery person and they both hit the grass chest first.

The sunset painted the sky orange and it was starting to get dark, but through the dim light he saw the new girl inches away from him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She cried, clutching her knee.

"Ohcrapmybadareyouokdoyouneed waterimsosorry!"Lincoln rambled, terrified at the thought of him injuring a girl.

Her silence only added to his panic attack.

Her eyes suddenly shot open.

"Injury fake!" She blurted out.

She leap to her feet and dashed to the court leaving a perplexed Lincoln to watch her score.

Lincoln just sat there watching her jog up the court without a sound.

"Lynn would've never let me hear the end of that." Lincoln thought. "And she just let it go like that?"

Lincoln smirked.

"Not on my court." He grunted.

Lincoln jumped to his feet and ran to his struggling teammates, mainly struggling to score.

Lincoln caught the ball and saw the brown haired mystery girl step in front of him.

He pulled an in and out move with his right hand and crossed to his left.

Just as planned she followed him in that direction.

Wrong move.

Lincoln quickly pulled the ball back to his right and watched her trip over her own feet.

A loud "oooh" could be heard from everyone on the court.

He stepped back and locked on his target. He pulled up from the three point line for the first time in a while.

Swish.

He got high fives from his teammates passing by him but looked at the girl on the ground.

He walked to her a outstretched his hand.

She raised at brow at him and hesitantly took his hand.

Lincoln helped her to her feet with a smile then turned and jogged up the court.

Lincoln wasn't aware that they had continued without them and saw the ball rolling out of bounds once again.

They sprinted in unison to get to it.

Both of them threw the ball back to the court and once again they were on the ground.

This time however they immediately shot back up.

They ran into each other trying to get to the court and fell back down.

They hopped up again.

This time they were pushing and shoving each other to try to get on the court first.

They fell to the ground and watched Clyde air ball a mid range shot and the ball roll out of bounds.

"Ooooooohh!" Lola cooed from the bench. "Lincoln has a girlfriend!"

Lincoln got up and dusted himself off.

He tried to help the new girl up then he realized what he was doing.

They both sprinted to the other side of the court.

(After the game)

Polly ran up to Lincoln, holding and imaginary microphone.

"Lincoln loud, would you like to tell us what happened out there?"Polly gloated.

"Shut up." Lincoln grumbled.

Polly continued her laughing fit as Lincoln saw his family walking away from the court to the parking lot.

"Wait fo-"Lincoln noticed the new girl walking ever so quietly to the parking lot.

"Byepollyseeyoulatergottago!" Lincoln said chasing after the mystery girl.

"Hey!" Lincoln called out.

He slowed down as he got next to her and started a walking conversation.

"Hey." He panted.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"That was a good game dude not many people stand a chance against us." Lincoln chuckled.

She tried to hide her laugh with her hand.

"Thanks. You were pretty good yourself." She admitted.

"Learned from the best."Lincoln said, referring to lynn.

She's the one who begged him to join a basketball team and ever since then it's kind of been like a side talent.

"So why don't i hear about you around school more often." Lincoln asked.

Normally she'd get suspicious at questions like this, but he didn't seem to bad.

"I've probably never gave you any thing to notice." She sighed. "I'm kind of a loner."

They got to the parking lots and she grabbed a skateboard out of a bush.

"Oh yeah!" Lincoln said."I meant to ask you, what's your name?"

A blush appears.

"Uhhh it's Jordin...Jordin Lee."She added.

"Lincoln Loud, nice to meet you." He greeted outstretching his hand.

She hesitantly took it.

"Ok well i have to go, ill see you around!" Lincoln beamed, turning to vanzilla.

"And one more thing."Lincoln chuckled.

"Wha-"

"I'M GOING TO WIN NEXT TIME!" Lincoln announced running away.

She laughed and hopped on her skateboard.

She looked at the black night sky.

"Damn my mom is going to kill me!"

(Back with Lincoln)

Lincoln hopped in vanzilla and saw all of his sister staring at him with beaming smiles on their faces.

Lynn was the first to speak.

"When's the wedding Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

The whole car started giggling.

Lincoln sighed.

(Breaks forth wall)

"This is going to be a long night."

The end.


End file.
